Red Wine
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Strength |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Gingerbread |pairs2 = |paired1 = Steak |paired2 = |fa1 = Purple Dumpling |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Fried Cod |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Ancient Persia |birth year = Before 5000 BC |cn name = 红酒 |personality = Proud |height = 182cm/ 6ft. |likes1 = Gingerbread |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Steak |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Greg Chun |cvjp = Fukuyama Jun |cvcn = Zhai Wei (翟巍) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = The sunlight... is really irritating. |bio = Red Wine is very confident and proud of his strength. He is an expert swordsman. He likes to wear a wide range of extravagant jewelries and clothing. He hates being in places where the sun shines. |food introduction = Red Wine is a drink that is carefully produced from start to finish. It requires the careful selection of grapes and the precise control of temperature. Thus, Red Wine is a drink to be enjoyed slowly. |acquire = *Summoning *Shard Fusion *Wait for Growth *Rebates *Token Shop (Random SR Shard II) |events = *Xmas Tipsy *Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |power = 1310 |atk = 51 |def = 8 |hp = 431 |crit = 432 |critdmg = 1323 |atkspd = 421 |normaltitle = Swords Alliance |normal = Red Wine lunges boldly at his enemies with his razor-sharp sword, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage to the farthest enemy plus 47 extra damage. |energytitle = Blood Sacrifice |energy = Red Wine closes his eyes, gracefully downing the wine in his glass and slashing the nearest enemy with his sword, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 243 extra damage, while also dealing 40 damage per second for 6 seconds. |linktitle = Shadowy Blood Sacrifice |link = Red Wine closes his eyes, gracefully downing the wine in his glass and slashing the nearest enemy with his sword, dealing 120% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 274 extra damage, while also dealing 96 damage per second for 3 seconds. |pair = Gingerbread |name = |contract = You should feel honored. After all, you've met me. |login = Why have you come back now? Next time, don't make me wait so long. |arena = How about staying behind to be my exclusive servant? |skill = You're so lucky, you will die by my sword. |ascend = Am I taking everything for granted? I'm not surprised. |fatigue = I am not tired, I just don't want to participate right now. |recovering = A superfluous move. Don't tell me that you thought I would collapse so easily? |attack = Don't dawdle. Move. |ko = Im... possible... |notice = The food is finally ready. It doesn't look too bad. |idle1 = The sunlight... is really irritating. |idle2 = This is a precious stone known as the Fantasy Crystal. Do you know what it is? |idle3 = |interaction1 = Steak? Hmph, that ignorant swine. He only knows how to be loyal to his master. |interaction2 = Your clothing is really shameful. Come with me, I'll take you to buy some new clothes. |interaction3 = What's the matter? Why is your finger bleeding? Don't... don't come too close to me... Oh... your blood... smells good... |pledge = Since you have expressed your desires to me, I cannot cease responding to you completely. Come over here, this is what you deserve. |intimacy1 = You don't need to envy anyone in this world. Whatever they have, I can give to you. |intimacy2 = Stay there, don't move. I want to look at you for a while. |intimacy3 = What a headache. I feel that no matter how expensive the clothes or exquisite the jewelry, none will ever be good enough for you. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Judgementor |skin quote = Hmph, such insolent and reckless disciples. We'll use your blood to consecrate this sacred day! |skin acquire = Xmas Tipsy event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event, Christmas Carol event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}